What happens at the meetings
by BellumTerra
Summary: Stays at the meetings. PrussiaX?, some implied yaoi due to you all having to think of something in one point of the story. Rated just incase. Meetings gone wrong.


**(A/N: Ok. So I was reading through some documents on my comp, and found an old story called "Ask Russia and Lithuania" on there, and reading through it, I got inspired to write this story. Basically, this is a world summit gone wrong. XD Hope you enjoy! :D Oh, and if anyone wants to see what Bell looks like, PM me!)**

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own any of the songs mentioned, or Polands valleygirl accent. I only own BellumTerra. (Bellyaru Yashmikna, or Bell for short.)

The world summit had started like it normally did, no chaos in sight and some random talking amongst the countries, ex-nations and a certain not-country-in-this-world named BellumTerra.

Italy was humming L'italia di Piero under his breath as the meeting started to begin. Prussia was flirting with Bell, whom surprisingly didn't seem to mind. Russia was trying to scare the baltics into becoming one with him, and Belarus was trying to scare Russia into marrying her.

Yup. Everything was normal.

But then it got out of hand, as in, England had started to fight with France about whose food was better.

"But Anglettere! Your food is... is... unedible!" France said.

"Its 'inedible' you bloody frog! And my food happens to be very delicious!"

France made a face at that comment.

"Mon Due, Anglettere! Do you expect me to eat something that America says should be censored out!" the french man argued.

Over a little ways, Poland was doing his hair, saying he "needed to look fabulouse for the meeting" as he put it.

Belarus was now like a lingering shadow over Russia, making him tremble. "Nii-san~! Lets become one! Lets get married! ~!" she chanted.

"_Go home!_" He kept yelling, anime tears flowing down his face. Bell just laughed, watching, while being flirted on. She had long black hair, blue eyes, pale skin and was wearing a long, white, sleeveless dress. She had considered wearing her military clothes, but her sister Felicia told her to wear the dress. Speaking of Felicia...

The doorway of the meeting room burst open, and there stood and italian girl with red hair, tan-ish skin, dark brown eyes and was wearing a blue shirt, jean-shorts and white tennis shoes.

"_Sissy~!_" She yelled, running to hug Bell.

"Felicia! You know you aren't allowed in here due to the meeting!" Bell said, trying to pry her physically-older sister off of her.

Bell was about 19, while Felicia was 22, meaning Bell was younger physically. The other nations dissapproved of a human living with a nation, but they learned it wasn't too bad. Well... unless that human was like a girl-Italy. North Italy, ofcourse.

"Vee~ Twinny~!" Feliciano said, running over to the italian girl. Bell was glad that her sisters "twinny" had gotten Felicia off of her. The two italians did some greeting that Bell failed to memorise, and hugged. They then began chatting about pasta, pizza, and other random things.

"Aren't they a bit annoying...?" Prussia asked to Bell, who just sighed; crossing her arms against her chest.

"A little, but not always. Felicia is my sister, afterall, and I adgusted to her pasta-loving ways." Bell replied. She looked at the Prussian man who just smirked at her. She tilted her head a little, looking into his red-pink eyes.

"Kesesesese~! Looks like they're having fun!" Prussia laughed. Bell turned around to see Germany getting pestered by two italians. Italy and Felicia. Bell couldn't help but laugh at Prussias brother. Poor west, she thought jokingly. She held in a fit of giggles, as did Prussia, and watched the german man get annoyed by the italian girl and boy.

Lithuania, having escaped Russia, walked over to Poland.

"Liet! Like, come on! Sit by me!" Poland said, gesturing to the empty chair next to him. Liet sighed and sat down next to the polish boy.

England and France went on and on in the argument; it now turning into a fight between the two nations.

"Eat this! Fork of britannia!" England yelled, throwing a wand at France. France ducked, and watched as the wand turned around in mid air and began chasing the french man.

"Eep!" He screamed, running all around the meeting room. He jumped on the meeting table and ran across it, jumping off at the other end.

"Hm?" Switzerland said, grabbing the wand.

"What the heck is this?" He jiggled it, and it started to squirm. He gave a girly scream, dropped it, and shot it with a gun. England then caught Switzerland by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him out of the meeting room.

What happened outside of the room is completely unknown. **(1)**

While all this was happening, Belarus was chasing Russia around the room, trying to get him to marry her. This made Russia very afraid. Russia does not love Belarus, but she loves him. Weird connection, isn't it?

Whilst Belarus was chasing Russia, Latvia had found the time to read a romance novel that he loved.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten the young canadian whom had been watching the entire chaos unfold.

England and Switzerland then stormed into the meeting room. Switzerland had now a mark like a lightning bolt on his backside and seemed to be in a bit of pain. No one ran to help the neutral swiss, since they were afraid he would shoot them with a gun.

That is, if he hand a gun. (Which England had taken from him)

So now the meeting continued like normal, until...

America raised his hand to speek.

"_Cheeseburger~!_" He yelled randomly, like when Italy had yelled pasta. Everyone but Bell and Felicia had a momentary flashback to the scene.

_"Germany reconises his friend Italy! You may speak!" The german said, pointing at the italian man._

"Paaastaaaaaa~!" He yelled.

Bell and Felica seemed confused but dealt with It, as they had no control over what the nations said or did. (Thats the authoresses job.)

Prussia began to move a hand over Bells, as she began to blush. "P- Prussia!" She said, jerking her hand away.

"_Is it just me or is the room getting warmer?_" She thought.

Nope, its just you, Bell.

Felicia laughed as Germany started to get annoyed, veins in his head throbbing visibly.

"Oi! Lovi!" Spain said, walking over to Romano.

"What?"

"I listened to your song~!" Spain said, as he began singing Buono Tomato.

"Grr... If you like tomatos so much why don't you marry them!" Romano shouted, throwing tomatos at Spain. Luckily, the spaniard loved tomatos and began to eat them as they were thrown.

"Thank you, Lovi~!" He then proceeded to run from a very angry southern-italian.

Meanwhile, thanks to Vash, France had managed to escape the floating-wand-thing. He then proceeded to flirt with all the pretty girls.

"Kesesesese~!" Prussia laughed. "Why can't the awesome me hold your hand?" he asked Bell, who blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Because... I... you see... I.. I just don't like it!" Bell was now completely and utterly flustered. She had never, in all her years, been in a situation like this.

"Well, can the awesome me do this..?" Prussia asked.

"What are you- MMF!" Bell was cut off by Prussia lip-locking with her. She blushed a little more, and by now looked as red as one of Spains tomatos. Prussia ran a hand through her hair, as he smirked.

Breaking away from the kiss, she turned the other way, trying to calm down. Felicia saw this, and walked over to her younger sister.

"Vee~ Sissy? Whats wrong?" Felicia asked.

"Kesesese~ She got kissed and is now blushing like a tomato!" Prussia laughed. Felicia gasped and then hugged her sister, happy tears forming in her eyes.

"My little sissy is all grown up!" Felicia commented. Bell laughed at this comment and Felicia let go of her. She then ran over to her "twinny" (Feliciano) and they began annoying Germany once more.

Bell sighed and Prussia looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Its just... I don't know how to deal with relationships... I've never been in one, you see." She said to him. He laughed a little at this, and then they began a conversation, laughing and smiling quite a bit, which is not normal for Bell. She is usually emotionless. Maybe now, I can be happy, she thought. Prussia may be a self-absorbed idiot jerk, but he was still sweet when he wants to be.

And the meeting all went down hill from there.

Liet began trying to escape the russian man who was trying to get Liet to "become one" with him. Liet ran behind Bell and asked her to protect him. Which she did, because Liet was a good friend.

"Belarus! Russia is over here!" Bell called, and Belarus ofcourse came chasing after Russia.

"_Go hoome~!_" Russia yelled, tears streaming down his face.

X-X-X

Later that day, Felicia and Bell were going home. On the plain, Bell just couldn't help but look out the window, down on Germany and Prussias house.

"Hey, sis?" Bell asked.

"Hm?"

"Can you promise to keep what happened at the meeting a secret?"

Felicia smirked.

"Sure! Afterall, what happens at the meeting, stays at the meeting." Felicia said.

**(A/N2:Lol. Didn't expect that, did you? XD And yeah, I'm sorry this is so long (or short) but I had so many ideas to type up! TwT I love being an authoress~!**

(1):AKA, I was too lazy to think of something. Use your imagination! (Yes, you use whatever you want and insert it there in your mind.)

Ok! Well, please review!

P.S:Felicia is the genderbent version of Italy, but she is also RPd by my best friend Nozomi on Xat. Please give her a pat on the back for helping inspire this story!  
P.S.S:I may add different chapters, all with different meetings and themes. XD

Do widzania~ Do svidaneya~ Bye~ Review please~!)


End file.
